a lesson in punctuality
by she.daydreams.in.colour
Summary: Klaus is late. Caroline is annoyed. So she teaches him a lesson using a helpful little technique called 'seduction'. Smutty times ensue at the office - too bad Stefan's caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Oh for Christ's sake, Stefan," Damon groaned. "That does NOT sound like a business call!"


Note: Guys, super sorry for this late posting. Sadly I broke my arm while trying to learn how to bike last week and as I have discovered you don't really get much typing (or GIF's) done with just one arm. I'm determined to finish all my remaining KC oneshots and updates, but the cast stays on for a couple of weeks so yeah, bear with me please.

Especially dedicated to **sasusakufan2375**, thank you dearest for all the love. :)

-o-

**A Lesson in Punctuality**

_A shake in the hips, a lick in the lips, baby I can almost taste it. (Taste It, Blue)_

* * *

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

Caroline smiled tightly at the beak-nosed waiter before glancing at her watch and letting out a tired sigh. It was ten minutes after one o'clock – and her boyfriend was supposed to meet her here at Arabella's for _lunch_.

"No, thank you, I'll let you know if I need anything…"

She had spent the last seventy minutes sipping lemon iced tea (on her second glass by now), dialing Klaus' number (busy), looking around the restaurant (trying to convince herself that no, she does not look pathetic sitting there drinking iced tea alone while everyone else is happily enjoying lunch), dialing Ray's – Klaus' secretary - number ("I'm sorry, Ms. Forbes, Mr. Mikaelson is still on the phone with Mr. Salvatore."), telling the waiter that she's fine and is just waiting for her lunch date (_so please stop going to me every five minutes to ask if there's anything else you can get for me_) and generally feeling so annoyed that she wants to stab someone (preferably Klaus) with the heels of her 5-inch Gianvito Rossi pumps.

If it's any consolation, the incident is quite out of character for the boyfriend in discussion. Niklaus Mikaelson was known for being an arrogant and unflaggingly ruthless industrialist who intrigued the business community with his brilliance in turning investment into profit and fascinated the rest of the world with his irresistibly good looks – but Christ, did he fall hard for Caroline Forbes.

They met at a legal meeting three years ago when she was a junior partner at Hale and Lahey and was assigned to handle the legal work for Argent Holdings Incorporated, which was in the process of being acquired by Mikaelson Industries. Klaus asked her out, she said it was conflict of interest. He didn't bother her again but came to every meeting for the company during the next six months. When the acquisition was over, he asked her out again - she said she didn't have time to see anyone. And before she knew it Klaus Mikaelson himself was driving her from home to work and work to home every single day of the week because "That's an hour's worth of free time, isn't it, love?"

About three months and a few hundred gallons of gas later he asked her out again, this time she said she wanted to focus on her career for the next year. He simply replied "Of course" and continued to be her personal driver. He took her as his plus one to any and every event he was invited to, talked to her on the phone or sent her a message at least once a day, and brought dinner to her apartment every single Sunday night.

Kol Mikaelson said he'd gone bonkers. Elijah Mikaelson said he was truly in love. Mikael Mikaelson said nothing but drank down a full glass of the finest scotch he had in the house.

And so exactly one year later Klaus asked Caroline out again, and finally she said yes. They technically didn't 'go out' since he cooked dinner for her himself and they ate in his apartment, but she spent the night and the next day they were hauling Caroline's stuff into Klaus' flat. Not counting the one year and nine months Caroline spent warding Klaus' attentions off with herbs and sigils that would've scared even Castiel himself, they've been together for two years.

It had been a pretty amazing life for Caroline. Everything was going well at work, she'd been accepted at UofC's LLM program, her boyfriend was the sweetest, most thoughtful, most adorable finance shark in all of Metropolitan Chicago.

Until Klaus was assigned to take on this multi-billion dollar petroleum extraction project for Mikaelson Industries.

It ate up literally almost all of his time. For the past three months he'd been going to work at 7 am latest and home at 9 pm earliest, and he'd even had to take spreadsheets home during weekends. They would still have dinner together (Caroline would bring him food or they'd have something delivered to his office) and Klaus would still surprise her with flowers or sweets every now and then, but they hadn't had a movie night in two months and cuddling was all that the bed had seen for about a month now, not that anyone's counting.

Caroline understands how important this project is, all the more how Klaus strives never to let his family down - but though she supports him a hundred percent, she just can't help missing being close to him. Today was supposed to be their first lunch out in a long time and Caroline even had to reschedule an important client meeting for this. And thus you can imagine how irritated she was about Klaus being _late_ – his last text message was thirty minutes ago when he said he was still talking to Stefan, 'I'll be there soon.'

When the blonde had sipped the last of her second glass of iced tea, the waiter immediately headed to her direction with a pitying 'Another glass, ma'am?' look on his face, but by then Caroline already had enough, literally and figuratively.

Leaving a ten dollar bill on the table, she stood up and made her way out of the restaurant in full stride.

-o-

" – no, but I'm benchmarking profit margins at ten percent below industry standards for conservatism and that gives me 32.64% _before_ operating costs –"

The door to Klaus Mikaelson's office opened with a slight creak, and the chief finance officer of Mikaelson Industries let out a part-frustration, part-guilt drenched "Hell," directed at himself when he saw his girlfriend enter the room.

He glanced at his wristwatch and felt like choking in remorse when he saw that it was already one thirty.

They had reservations for lunch and he had meant to be there on time – if there was anyone who looked forward to spending time with Caroline Forbes it was Klaus, because admittedly his work hadn't allowed them to spend quality time with each other for the last few months. But then the projected financial reports, all one hundred twenty eight whooping pages of them, came in that morning - and the results were so god-awful he could barely look at them. Klaus had to do something to fix the figures if he wanted to present something acceptable to the Board of Directors on Friday, and since he already had already confirmed to attend the annual Taylor Candieccola Charity Golf Tournament with his father and Elijah tomorrow, it only meant that he had to have _all_ of the projections recasted _today_.

He mouthed a silent "Sorry, love – just one more minute" as Caroline plopped down the sofa, glaring at him like she wanted to stick a barbecue skewer into his eye or something.

"Look, Stefan, if we're going to make any decent profit off this then I need the UECL to hit below seventy dollars per barrel otherwise the first price fluctuation to breach 25% will smash yield ratios –"

Caroline rolled her eyes, sighing as she folded her arms across her chest. Who can reduce the unit extraction cost limit of a multi-billion dollar project in _'just one more minute'_?

"Yes, 10% is the highest we've seen in four years, but 25% has happened before and it can happen again. I won't risk losing a hundred million dollars to market disequilibrium and I doubt that Damon will have any fun sorting out bank dealings if that happens. Speaking of Damon, where is the bastard, I thought he was supposed to be in this conference –"

Oh so this really isn't going to be over anytime soon? He's still waiting for Damon?

Caroline shook her head, the sheer frustration making her want to scream Klaus' ears off. It was already one thirty, she was hungry, she was tired and she was getting very, very irritated.

Ugh, she had let this go on for far too long – she was going to teach him a lesson.

The blonde stood up and made her way towards the CFO in brisk, elegantly sly strides reminiscent of an ever-cunning feline on the hunt. Klaus eyed at his girlfriend apologetically as Caroline approached his desk, utterly feeling like the worst piece of boyfriend shit ever, but then an arched Mikaelson brow rose curiously when he saw that the frown she wore barely minutes ago had now been replaced by a very smug smile.

…Why was she smiling?

To his further surprise, she didn't sit on either of the two executive chairs in front of his table. Instead, she walked around the large, bulky piece of alder wood furniture so that she stood facing him, looking very charmingly feminine in a light, long-sleeved blouse of pastel pink, curve-hugging twill skirt and patent stiletto heels. She paused for a moment to rest her hands on the plane of the wooden table, and in one swift, smooth move, she suddenly lifted herself to sit on the surface of his desk.

Klaus' brow rose even higher. On his phone he could hear Stefan going on about how Damon said he was on the way back to the office, _for the meantime can we talk about overhead costs__, specifically transportation_.

"Yes, transportation…" he said distractedly. But as soon as Stefan started discussing figures, the Mikaelson covered his phone's handset with his palm and gently reproached, "Caroline, love, please don't crumple the reports…"

The blonde mocked a sad face, but no, not really, she couldn't give a rat's ass about those reports right now even if she tried.

She swung one leg up to cross it over the other, causing her rivetingly tight skirt's hemline to rise a good couple of inches higher. Klaus frowned slightly as he mouthed "What are you doing?", before turning his attention back to the Salvatore on the phone.

"I was looking to purchase three oil tankers and charter at least twenty from contractors during the first year of operations –"

A lump formed in Klaus's throat, abruptly cutting him off when he saw his girlfriend begin to unbutton her blouse.

Oh, gods in heaven. Caroline Forbes eyed him down coyly as her tapered fingers slowly undid the buttons of her blouse, and with each rounded disk that popped out of its hole he was afforded the irresistibly inviting sight of his girlfriend's lace-cupped breasts. Klaus had almost forgotten how soft and warm and utterly delightful those magnificent globes felt against his touch, and now that they were on glorious display in front of him he unconsciously he began to lift a hand to –

"_That's__ a__nother __five__ hundred million that we have to source from either equity or borrowings. Where do you want those hauled from?"_

The Mikaelson was snapped out of his trance by Stefan's question.

Caroline tilted her head teasingly, continuing to undo the fourth button of her blouse, but Klaus cleared his throat and willed himself to focus back on the discussion with Stefan.

"We have to keep liquidity, so bank borrowings it is."

The blonde reined in her annoyance. So a strip show won't work, huh? Let's try something more… interactive then.

She pushed herself off of Klaus' table, leaving the four buttons undone so Klaus could see a fairly enjoyable view of her cleavage, her ample breasts still sheltered delicately by her lacy black lingerie. Placing one hand softly on her boyfriend's shoulder, she walked to the side of his chair and then bent over so she could and nibble the lobe of his ear.

She saw Klaus smile appreciatively before saying something about banking industry volatilities, and she took it as a good sign. Her lips traveled lower down his jaw, the soft flesh gently grazing his coarse stubble, and Niklaus Mikaelson sighed in resignation before tilting his head back and turning to his right so his lips could find Caroline's. He kissed her lightly, and she responded just as tenderly, parting her lips to readily accept his tongue.

He still held his phone against his other ear and Caroline could hear Stefan continuing to talk about the pros of entirely chartering oil transport for the first three years, so they kept the kiss as gentle and as quiet as possible. She could feel the genuine longing in the way Klaus kissed her, and she felt vaguely guilty for being so annoyed with him because she knew that she wasn't the only one who missed this closeness too.

But the reconciliation part could wait for later.

Her hand left its place on Klaus' shoulder, and slowly began its descent further down. She slipped her palm past his suit jacket, feeling the hard planes of his chest under his light blue oxford shirt, his washboard abs...

"_Klaus,__ I think we should forgo buying our own tankers right now."_

Klaus pulled himself away from the liplock for a reply to Stefan's opinion, leaning his forehead momentarily against Caroline's and planting a chaste kiss on her lips before turning to his phone again.

"How much are we offering Stilinski Shipping per tanker per year?"

Stefan began to utter a seven figure amount, but by the fourth digit lithe fingers had began to brush oh so sensually over Klaus' inner thigh, making him jump in surprise.

"_Sorry, what did you say?"_ Stefan asked from the opposite line.

Klaus shot Caroline a dead-serious look and in her head she could hear him asking "What are you doing, love?" in that sexy British growl of his, so she paused for a second and smiled innocently at him, though never removing her fingers from where they rested in his thighs.

"Apologies, mate. Can you repeat that a little louder again?"

"_One million __six__ hundred forty sev__en thousand__ –"_

Klaus' suddenly eyes widened, and an audible groan was ripped from his throat as he felt Caroline's hand grasp his cock through his pants, giving it a long, firm, _very __thorough_ squeeze. His head immediately flicked back to his girlfriend, his lips parting to say something, but the words were lodged helplessly in his throat when the blonde began to stroke his stiffening cock.

She traced the ridge of his length with her fingers, slowly at first but eventually establishing a wickedly pleasurable pace. Up and down her hand went, sending his heartbeat racing, making his breathing restlessly strained. Caroline he eyed him sultrily, as if challenging him to do something while she continued with her devilishly delightful ministrations.

Christ. First she was giving him a strip show, now she was rubbing him through his pants and _Stefan was still on the __other line__, dammit_!

Klaus' hold on his phone tightened, but he shook his head and willed himself to concentrate on the discussion with Stefan despite the… er, rousing activities directed at his crotch. At first he thought that Caroline just missed him dearly… but now he could see that this was her way of getting payback from him. She was going to tease him to death from blue balls and then stop just like that once she knew that he wanted release so bad he might just beg and grovel for it.

She'd done it once before, about a year ago when her best friend Bonnie was about to get married. The pre-wedding party was LOTR themed and Caroline was divine as a Lothlorien elf, but Klaus made it clear that he was not going to wear a golden head band or that ridiculously shiny armor or those funny pointy-curly shoes to be an elven archer or something. The night before the party she seduced him like no meek and docile elf in middle earth would (he'd never seen so much whipped cream his entire life), but when it was time to get down to business she pulled away and promptly declared that he wasn't going to get any unless she had an elven archer by her arm tomorrow at Bonnie and Derek's party.

(Kol got punched in the face – guess by who - for laughing hysterically when he saw the pre-wedding party pictures.)

Klaus had learned his lesson, and so he knew that as long as he could show her that he didn't want her right now, then he'd be fine. Unfortunately, that statement was easier said than done because a month of work-induced celibacy and a revenge-oriented, amatorily talented girlfriend was a combination that wasn't doing the Mikaelson any favors as of the moment.

Caroline was stroking and squeezing him at her whim, with just the right amount of pressure to build up that familiar need in his groin, and he was certain she could feel how he pulsed against her hand as he shifted slightly in his seat. Klaus cursed under his breath, hating how much he loved what she was doing to him.

He forced himself to ignore his now very fired up dick still held hostage by his girlfriend's unforgiving hands and turned to the phone once more.

"One million six hundred forty seven thousand dollars per tanker per year for twenty tankers."

"_One million six hundred forty seven thousand __**one hundred seventy nine **__dollars__." _Stefan told his friend again. Klaus usually insisted on using full amounts, no rounded off figures, and the fact that he left out one hundred seventy nine was a bit odd. _"Hey, man, are you…"_

"Yes, one six four seven one seven nine times twenty is thirty two million nine hundred forty three five eighty per year –" Klaus drew out off the top of his head. Oh, he would compute for the partial differential equations explaining Pareto Efficiency mentally right this moment if only to get his mind off Caroline and her agonizingly provocative revenge ideas!

The blonde just smiled. Oh, no, Niklaus Mikaelson, this is so far from over.

To her boyfriend's relief, she stopped and removed her hands from his crotch. She stood straight up to pull his swivel chair a couple of feet away from the desk, and before Klaus could say anything, she turned back in front of him and knelt down on both knees.

Her hands were already busy undoing his belt buckle.

Klaus cursed again, and this time he grabbed her hand with his free one in an effort to bid her to stop. Bloody hell, was the woman out of her mind? Was she really going to –

"_Klaus, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, I'm fine -" Klaus insisted, his hand tight on Caroline's.

The blonde looked up at him, a meek expression rendered on her angelic face.

"Please," she mouthed with pleading blue eyes.

Hardly what you'd expect from someone hell-bent on tormenting her boyfriend.

He did his best to cover the phone speaker with the thumb of the hand he held it with while curling the fingers of his other hand into hers.

"Love…" he muttered almost helplessly.

Gods. Denying Caroline was even more difficult than selling his own soul to Yellow Eyes in Samuel Campbell's meat suit, deal-sealing kiss and all.

"Please, Klaus." She repeated softly, submissively, as if she really wanted him right then and wasn't just manipulating him. "I want you…now…"

Wait… What if she did want him…?

The Mikaelson groaned again. Now she wasn't just messing with his cock, he was also messing up his mind. Caroline Forbes was really going to be the death of him.

"_Uh, okay…I'll have Lexi call Stiles for a quotation for __twenty three__ tankers, then?"_

Klaus swallowed.

"Yes," he finally answered wearily, at the same time letting Caroline's hand go to let her do as she pleased. If she really wanted him, then he'd never have it in him to deny her. If she was merely getting back at him, well, he deserved it anyway after being a no show for lunch.

Time to end this call, then.

"Tell Stilinski that I'm not taking anything over one point six forty, and have him call me in about an hour."

"_One point six forty, then."_

"So I'll hear from you at about four, mate?" he asked while Caroline happily let his belt drop on the floor and unzipped his fly. She began tugging down his pants and (and underpants), and not all too long later his cock had sprung free of its confinement in his tailored (No less than Saville Row, man, Saville bloody Row) clothing.

Klaus tried as best as he could to relax. Throughout the two years that they've been together, he had never even attempted to fuck her in his office because he respected her enough not to subject her to the Wall Street girlfriend stigma. When Caroline Forbes walks into his office, nobody wonders if she went there to be fucked, and when she walks out, nobody wonders if she was fucked on the desk or against the glass-panel walls.

But for all the self-control he had invested for the last couple of years, there she was now, kneeling between his legs with his cock barely a couple of inches from her face. When Caroline glanced up to smirk at him seductively, he threw his free hand up in resignation.

If this was what she really wanted…oh what the heck.

She giggled girlishly and soon rewarded his non-resistance by lifting her index finger to touch the tip of his cock. She stroked his head tentatively, feeling him pulse as she raked her finger over the glistening sheen slicking his crown, her own digit soon coated with the dewy moisture as she began to trace lazy circles into his tip. Klaus took a deep, inward breath, his hand grabbing at the arm of his swivel chair and holding in tightly in an effort to keep himself from groaning in pleasure.

Satisfied with his reaction, Caroline licked her lip playfully before finally grasping his hot, rigid length in the open, wrapping her fingers as gently as she could around him. She'd had Klaus for herself for a pretty long time now, but every time she held him in her hands she still couldn't help but be in awe. His cock twitched restively against her palm, warm and flushed and oh, steel-hard - the poor baby throbbing in anticipation after all the attention she had given it earlier. She tightened her grip and began to pump him up and down, the smile on her lips widening every time Klaus' breathing sounded just a little louder, just a little more strained.

_Gods_. Klaus thought, closing his eyes, his own hands almost shaking. _That feels so good -_

"_Wait, Klaus, there's a couple of other things."_

The Mikaelson's eyes opened wide.

"What?!"

"_I was thinking –"_

_Oh, there's other things, huh?_ Caroline thought wickedly. Before Klaus could do anything, she scooted forward, viciously wrapping her lips around his swollen head and sucking him for all that she was worth.

"Fuck – stop!" Klaus grit out in lust-fired pleasure, nearly falling off of his chair as he instinctively thrust his cock down her throat.

"_Um… __I'm sorry, what__?"_ Stefan asked from the opposite line.

The Mikaelson bit down the inside of his lip, which was really all that he could do to keep himself from making any other inappropriate, licentious, _pornographic_ sound. Caroline continued to suck him hard, swirling her tongue around the velvety meat of his head, bringing almost half of his cock inside her hot little mouth and making sure that he felt the vibrations of every drawn out moan and mewl she made. She sucked him with an enthusiasm that he had never known before, her own breathing growing ragged as she worked to take in more of him, one hand still squeezing firmly around his hilt while the other cupping and stroking the sack of flesh below.

"_Klaus? Are you alright?"_

Klaus bit into his mouth even harder, so hard he could almost taste the metallic saltiness of his own blood, summoning every ounce of self-control left inside his pleasure-wracked body to take his free hand and make a grab for his girlfriend's golden head. His fingers tangled with the silky strands of wheat-blonde tresses, gripping at Caroline's hair with restrained force, not enough to hurt her but hopefully enough to pull her away.

She responded by letting her teeth graze on his cock, and then biting down lightly.

His head tipped further behind, eyes rolling back almost deliriously, and another low growl rung off his throat as he bucked further into her mouth. Klaus was absolutely shaking now - he tugged at her hair a little more forcefully, desperate to get those luscious lips off his cock before he lost control and all but fucked her mouth – he had no plans of doing that in his office, thank you very much.

But Caroline would have none of it. She sank her teeth harder into his cock, meting out an unspoken warning: you pull, I bite.

" - bloody –" Klaus swore coarsely again, the sound almost abrasive coming out from grinding teeth. He had no choice but to loosen his hold on her, lest Caroline mark further what was already hers to begin with, please let's stay away from permanently damaging personal effects.

He swallowed thickly, the thought of her milking him down like this, in his own office, _with Stefan on the goddamned phone_, almost making his head spin in a mix of thrill and disbelief, of the urge to control himself and the equally insistent desire to go give in.

Feeling his fingers slackened their grip on her hair, the blonde let the bite go and resumed the decadent torment. Her tongue ran up the tender underside of his shaft, giving him long, salacious licks from base to tip, flicking it under his sensitive head, making Klaus almost tear off the arm of the chair he held on to. She could feel him thrusting into her mouth a little more every time she made slurped him further, until she could take another inch of him in, and soon one hand was planted on his thigh to hold her steady while his hips rocked, the other still tight around his base to keep him from popping out of her lips.

"_Klaus__?... Are you okay -"_

"-Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Klaus struggled to get out, trying his damnedest to compose himself. "What were you… saying again…"

Caroline could feel the liquid heat pooling maddeningly between her own legs, Klaus' groans and gritted words getting her incredibly turned on. Damn. She wanted to eat him up, wanted to savor his taste all over her mouth, oh she wanted to hear him _scream_ –

"_We should arrange a meeting with the Martins. I spoke to Lydia yesterday and –"_

Oh no we're not going back to business talk, Caroline thought stubbornly. She took a deep breath, and in one swift move she pushed herself forward and let go of his cock, both hands digging into Klaus thighs as she finally took all of him in.

"NO CARO - !"

Klaus' eyes were screwed shut, his mouth hung open, his hips bucking eagerly and fuck did he just fucking hit the back of her throat –

"_Klaus? What's happening?"_

She smiled around his cock and took a deep breath in before bobbing up and down, sucking him wildly like she intended to milk the life out of him. She drew him deep into her throat, then feverishly dragged her lips almost all the way off, licking and lapping and sucking him inside her mouth for a few seconds, only to draw him in once more and let the luscious torture continue.

"_Klaus? Are you still there?"_

Klaus could feel the need burning overwhelmingly inside him, his body trembling, his muscles clenching, dammit he was on the edge –

"Shit Fuck Yes Goddammit!"

His thoughts dissolved into a sea of rippling black as her tongue ran over the slit of his cock, and suddenly Klaus jolted up from his seat, his hand immediately finding Caroline's arm and yanking her up violently.

With her back turned to him, he shoved her against his table in a single shift, slamming his hand and the phone he still held in it into the hard alder wood surface with enough force to probably smash the table itself. The phone's screen cracked in two different places, the four inch display blinking intermittently before soon fading into black.

Caroline grinned with bated breath as she felt her boyfriend wedge his foot between hers to part her legs, and she held on to the table to brace herself for the pleasure that she knew was to come. A strong hand tugged her skirt up impatiently, bunching the fabric up her waist to reveal her lacy black panties, which were basically ripped off her body just as hastily. The blonde's grin broadened when Klaus grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back.

She shivered faintly. This wasn't exactly what she was gunning for when she came into his office, but -

"Klaus, I – oh!"

-o-

"Klaus, are you still there?"

Stefan's brow creased with a concerned frown as he stood up from his chair, holding his phone nearer to his ear and trying to listen closer to his friend on the other line. For some reason he felt sort of worried about Klaus…the guy sounded very anxious over the phone and Stefan wondered if the Mikaelson might've been on the verge of a stroke or something.

"_Shit Fuck Yes Goddammit!"_

…

Was that Klaus swearing?

"Klaus?"

There was some kind of tussling noise, and then -

Bang!

The Salvatore's ear was assaulted by a loud slamming sound that promptly made his heart pound restlessly.

What was that?

Was Klaus in trouble?

Should he call Ray?

Elijah?

911?

"…Klaus? Klaus!"

There was no answer.

Stefan swallowed, slowly taking the phone away from his ear and tensely looking at the display screen. No, he could see that the call time numbers kept running, which only meant that he hadn't been disconnected and Klaus' phone was still on the line. But if that was the case, then why wasn't his friend answering? And again, what was with that slamming sound?

He was about to put the phone against his ear again when a sharp scream made itself heard from the speaker.

"_Klaus, I – __oh__!"_

Startled by the sudden noise, Stefan jerked in surprise, causing his hold on the phone to slacken. He barely had time to recognize the voice he heard when the five-inch piece of Finnish technology slid from his hand, and though he fumbled to hold on to it all his clumsy fingers managed to do was to accidentally press the loudspeaker button on the display screen before the phone bounced onto the floor and conveniently slid into the narrow gap under his executive desk.

"Oh shit -" Stefan uttered.

He knelt on the floor, trying to see if he could reach for his phone. But before he could even notice that the gap was too narrow to slide his entire arm into, he began to hear his phone's loudspeaker sound that unmistakable noise of slapping, squelching flesh that only happens when…

He froze.

"_N-nooo –" _came the feminine groan, the slapping sound getting louder and faster on loudspeaker.

"_Yes, love."_ Said the gruff reply.

"_B-but__...__ you're- you're supposed to – oooh Klaus!"_

"_But I'm supposed to give in first? Caroline, love. You__ really thought you could seduce me without seducing yourself first?"_

The Salvatore cringed, suddenly feeling lightheaded… no, dizzy… no, sick.

There he was, on the floor, his phone on loudspeaker, virtually unreachable from the narrow gap under his desk and his best friend was getting it on with his girlfriend, somehow oblivious to the fact that the call was still on and someone could hear them from the opposite line.

Oh, for the want of a recasted financial projection report.

-o-

"Klaus, I – oh!"

Caroline shut her eyes tight, cutting own words off with a scream of mixed pain and pleasure as Klaus slammed his hips forward and sunk himself into her in one fast, forceful thrust. Her bliss-wracked body arched itself further, her chest jutting out, taut peaks obtruding from the lacy confines of her lingerie as Klaus began to pound furiously into her heated flesh.

The feeling was almost intoxicating. Klaus was ruthless when it came to business, but with her, he'd always been sensitive, careful – and even at his roughest, no matter how much he wanted it, he'd always taken her with a degree of restraint, always careful not to hurt her. Now though, Caroline could feel how there was less control in Klaus' actions; he didn't even give her a minute to adjust to him inside her. He wasn't holding back and everything was just so raw and hot and carnal and oh was it wrong if it all made her so wet?

The force of his thrusts shook the table, and if it hadn't been clamped on the floor then there was no telling where the piece of furniture would have been by now. Klaus kept driving into her, pushing long and deep, pulling out only until his head was still in, then pistoning into her again, making Caroline writhe beneath him. She moaned loud, her walls clenching tightly around him, clutching his cock like a silken vise and squeezing him like her life depended on it. A knot of tension coiled tightly in her stomach, the sense of need building further and further as Klaus continued to grind into her…

"N-nooo –" she groaned as she realized what he was doing.

For the first time since she made the move to seduce him, Klaus smiled, albeit with clenched teeth, trying to keep his own body under control as he pushed her closer to the edge. "Yes, love."

The heat she felt was almost unbearable now, and she pressing her hands at the table harder in an effort to try to stop her building peak. But Klaus kept on rocking his hips unto hers, balls tapping against the cheeks of her ass as he bottomed out. The wet squelch of bodies mashing together filled the room.

"B-but... you're- you're supposed to – _oooh_!"

Her blue-green eyes were wide and feverish, her legs were trembling and her arms were almost giving out. Klaus could tell that it wasn't long before he could make her shatter. He drew himself closer to her, smirking against her skin as he nuzzled the curve of her neck.

"But I'm supposed to give in first?" He whispered teasingly, his hips continuing to rock furiously into hers. "Caroline, love. You really thought you could seduce me without seducing yourself first?"

"You pompous conceited unpunctual jerk! You – you – _oh God_!"

_Thrust._ "Don't." _Thrust._ "Fight." _Thrust._ "It." _Thrust._ "Love." _Smile._ "Just enjoy it."

Caroline let out a moan of submission, letting her lips curl tightly into a smile. Well there was no arguing that point – she did enjoy this. She began to arch her hips to meet his thrusts, reveling in the magnificent thickness that completely filled her out, her walls clamping down tightly around his cock each time he pummeled in. Her body was shaking, her flesh beginning to flex and flutter around him. It wasn't going to be long before –

"Klaus, please I'm - KLAAAUS!"

-o-

Stefan bit his lower lip hard, wincing haplessly as he tried his damnedest to get the length of his arm to slide into the gap under his table in a desperate attempt to reach for his phone. The blessed gadget was still broadcasting to the world the most recent events in Niklaus Mikaelson's office and Stefan was seriously inches away from crying to the Lord in despair.

"_You pompous conceited unpunctual jerk! You – you – oh God!"_

He groaned at the sound of Caroline Forbes thrashing in the throes of passion. As far as Stefan Salvatore knew, he was a good man, worked hard in honest employment, prayed everyday and even volunteered at parish activities most weekends – oh what had he done to deserve this?

"_Don't. Fight. It. Love. Just enjoy it."_

He shuddered, cringing inwardly. How can he ever look at his best friend or his best friend's girlfriend ever again.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, his door suddenly creaked open.

"Hey, Stef, sorry I'm late –"

Damon Salvatore strolled hurriedly into his brother's office carrying a thick folder of bank dealings related financial documents. He knew fully well that he was about an hour late for the phone conference with their friend Klaus and there was probably one thousand eight hundred seventy four things he'll need to do in the next half of the day, so he was all set to go dive down to business - the sooner this is all done, the better.

But then he promptly stopped in his tracks and blinked blankly when his auditory senses were hit with the unmistakable squelching sound of… er, copulation.

Wild, hot, human copulation.

His sharp blue eyes landed on the sorry sight of his brother, who was on his knees down the floor with a third of his arm slid under his large Maplewood table. Stefan looked like he was on the verge of dying from shame, and when he saw Damon staring at him in stunned perplexity, a new wave of heart-breaking humiliation shot up his brain, making his face flush into a worrying shade of red.

"What the –" The raven-haired Salvatore said in dumbfounded disbelief.

Stefan waved his free hand frantically. "Look, Damon, whatever you're thinking, it's not – I mean – believe me, I swear I was on a conference call with Klaus, and then -"

"_Klaus, please I'm –"_

A scream of feverish pleasure tore through the thick awkwardness in the air.

"_- KLAAAUS!"_

…

The younger Salvatore shut his eyes miserably.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Stefan," Damon groaned. "That does NOT sound like a conference call!"

-o-

"I hate you…"

Klaus smiled faintly, pressing a brief kiss atop his girlfriend's temple as she rested her head unto his chest. He'd carried her to his couch as she came down from her high, and now he was letting her catch her still bated breath, waiting for her racing heart to slow. Caroline Forbes was always beautiful, but if you asked Klaus, she was most beautiful like this, close to him, cradled in his arms, her breath warm against his own flushed skin.

"Come on, love. I apologize for being late… and for turning the tables on you."

Caroline bit into a soft laugh. Okay, she tried to seduce him - and given the fact that it's her who's spent and sated right now and he's the one who still hasn't snapped – failed miserably. But sparks of pleasure still rippled throughout her limp body, reminding her of how incredibly good it all felt and making it very difficult to care about who really won and who really lost here.

"Stefan's going to wonder why you suddenly hung up, though." She giggled.

The Mikaelson's lips arched into a slight smirk, fully agreeing with what his girlfriend said. Well he wasn't going to sweat it - he could always make up some lame excuse and Stefan would never suspect in a million years that he got dropped for a fuck.

"I really missed this, you know." Caroline said quietly, looking up at Klaus. "I missed you."

His fingers curled into hers as he held her hand. "I missed you too, love… immensely."

"I know, and I wish –"

"Which is why in a little while we're going to clean up, leave for home, spend the rest of the day in bed…"

The blonde stared at her boyfriend, puzzled. "What?"

"We'll grab something to eat before the 'spend the rest of the day in bed' part of course, I'm certain –"

"Wait, wait, but what about your work?"

"Caroline," Klaus sighed with a shake of his head. "Do you honestly think I can go back to work after that. Sweetheart the only thing I can think about right now is how good you feel when come and how much I want to do it again and again and again."

Caroline bit her lip, feeling cold shivers run down her spine from Klaus' words. Oh God. She wanted that. And she wanted to do that to him as well.

"But don't you have to get those papers done for the meeting on Friday…"

Klaus merely shrugged.

Looks like he was going to have to call Stefan again in between tee times tomorrow.

-o-

A/N:

1. Eeek. So that's it - the wildest smut fic I have ever attempted to write. (Told you 'wild' is relative.) And yeah it's pretty much official, I like giving Klaus the blue balls. I think I've written like six smut-ladden stories/chapters and _not once_ have I let him finish! I hope you guys enjoyed it? :) Please tell me what you think!

2. Also, thank you to everyone who read **And If He Falls**, my Klaroline Pacific Rim AU. Virtually all of the reviewers said they didn't see the movie, but people still read the fic and that means so much to me. :) Special hugs to my lovelies **Tay-Tay,** **Arabella,** **ilovetvd,**** ChillwithJyl **and** cupcakesweetheart5**!

3. Also. To Van. The most stubborn boyfriend in the world. I know you're going to read this. Though I told you not to. Now STOP LAUGHING. 'Cause I totally know that you're laughing at me right now!

4 Finally, I am **erica-dreams-in-colour** at tumblr and **she. dreams. in. colour** is my main account here in FFN. Feel free to check out my stuff, links are in my profile page.


End file.
